


Большая лисья проблема

by Alex80mph, ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unconsсious magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Бикон Хиллз пришли лисы, и Стайлзу нужно избавиться от них любым способом, даже сверхъестественным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большая лисья проблема

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Felted Fox Cub](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222601) by Hanna Stiles. 



Мистер Юкимура выписывал на доске столбик дат, тот кренился, как Пизанская башня, и грозил обрушиться, погребая под собой шансы на приличную оценку: в голове не возникло ни одной ассоциации. Стайлз зацепился взглядом за косу Лидии. Цвет был скорее рыжий, хоть каким блондином его ни зови. Не лисий, конечно, – в последнее время Стайлз навидался лис на фотографиях, в документальных фильмах, в лесу и в собственных снах. Интересно, подумал он, машинально теребя в кармане пригоршню ржаво-оранжевой шерсти для валяния, если для фигурки, символизирующей в ритуале Лидию, использовать ее волосы, смешается ли магия банши...  
– Мистер Стилински, – мистер Юкимура покачал головой, – до конца теста осталось семь минут.  
Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом и, выдергивая из кармана руку, чуть не выронил свалявшуюся в довольно плотный комок шерсть. С ума сойти, накануне он пол вечера убил, чтобы добиться такого результата с помощью специальной иглы и толстого куска поролона, а тут шерсть сама сбилась в кривоватую колбаску с острым концом. Будет морда, решил Стайлз и на всякий случай застегнул молнию на кармане.

Лисы не давали покоя Стайлзу, не потому что он внезапно увлёкся новым видом животных, и даже не потому что под школьными лампами косу Лидии можно было спутать с лисьим хвостом, нет. Хотя можно было иногда, Стайлз много лет сидел за ней на истории, химии и праве, и столько же лет присматривался, пытаясь определить точное название цвета. Рыжий? Морковный? Розовый? Игреневый? Нет.  
Дело было в том, что в Бикон Хиллз завелись лисы. Одним прекрасным летним днём, когда Стайлз с отцом жарили барбекю у себя на лужайке, Скотт лежал под деревом, устроив голову на животе у Киры, а Дерек с Корой играли в бадминтон, только вместо ракеток у них были зубы, а вместо рук – когтистые лапы, в тот день в заповедник с востока забрела стая лис. Они, конечно, узнали не сразу, а через пару дней: Бойд наткнулся на незнакомый запах совершенно случайно, и долго объяснял Дереку, что такое он унюхал. Но Стайлз высчитал, что хитрожопые лисы проникли на их, Хейлов, территорию именно в тот день, когда вся дерекова стая отдыхала у Стайлза дома.  
Их было совсем немного. Дерек посчитал запахи – альфа пара с одним лисом-подростком и тремя лисятами, рождёнными в последнюю зиму. Их можно было выгнать, просто встретив у норы и порычав там как следует, – и Стайлз предлагал именно так и сделать, все этому свидетели, он предложил на следующий же день после барбекю. Но нет. Дереку приспичило провести переговоры. С лисами.  
Это было самой большой ошибкой в его жизни. И да, Стайлз был знаком с биографией Дерека Хейла, и нет, Стайлз не собирался брать свои слова обратно. Самая. Большая. Ошибка.

Потому что они гадили, и то, что они будут пакостить по мелочи и всерьез, было ежу понятно. Да что там ежу, даже какой-нибудь одноклеточной эвглене, зеленой от осознания собственной безмозглости, даже простейшей инфузории, только не Дереку. Довольно облезлый худой лис вышел из норы, подобострастно плюхнулся на спину и выставил напоказ и горло, и впалый живот, и свое хозяйство, и лишь тогда перекинулся в тощего смуглого мужика, голого и вонючего. Серьезно, от него несло так, что Стайлз тем вечером извел без малого полную бутылку геля для душа, чтобы не дай бог не уподобиться, и сбрил почти под ноль отросшие волосы. Ладно, это был перебор, но у Изи, как представился лис, в заросшей голове ползали здоровенные вши (или блохи? надо будет потом погуглить), и Стайлз чуть не сблевал прямо Дереку под ноги.  
У Изи не хватало нескольких зубов и практики – речь звучала невнятно, как у глухих, которые никогда не слышали других людей. Он торопился, пригибался на четвереньках, словно забыл, что принял человеческий облик, и делал короткие резкие движения задом, как если бы вилял хвостом. Наблюдая эту завораживающую в своей мерзости картину, Стайлз пытался поймать взгляд ярких серых глаз Изи, и не мог – он бегал от Дерека к Бойду, от Бойда к Айзеку, от Айзека к Скотту, но никогда не касался Стайлза. Стоило шагнуть чуть ближе, как Изи метнулся вперед и боком прижался к ноге Дерека, замолчав на полуслове.  
В общем, вонючка Изи, его женушка Мод, старший Тоби и младшие дети остались на лето.  
Стайлз надеялся, что на этом история и закончится, лето пройдёт в более-менее привычном для Бикон Хиллз режиме: несколько загадочных для полиции смертей, пара похищений, одно из них обязательно Стайлза или Дерека, съехавший с катушек омега из соседнего округа, – ничего особенного. Но не тут-то было.  
По части остального сверхъестественного парада всё как раз было тихо. Обошлось даже без похищений. Обязанности главного геморроя штата на себя взяла лисья семейка.  
Первым принялся за лисье дело Тоби. Тогда в лесу Стайлз не особо обратил на него внимания, потому что следил за тем, не собирается ли вонючка Изи под шумок откусить Дереку яйца. Тоби даже не оборачивался, и Стайлз бы не узнал его в человеческом обличье, если бы не запах.  
Запах толкнул его в супермаркете, как волна толкает доску для сёрфинга. Стайлз чуть не сел на задницу между мясным и сырным рядом. Несло так, что глаза слезились. Аромат мокрой шерсти, мочи и сырой газеты смешивался с запахами бекона и чеддера. Стайлз на секунду испугался, что после этакого букета станет вегетарианцем на всю жизнь.  
Источник волны стоял над куриными бёдрами и капал на них слюной, буквально. Из кармана его зимней куртки цвета хаки с засаленным до шипов меховым воротником уже торчала пара куриных культяпок. Карман стремительно темнел, впитывая куриную кровь с жиром. Определённо – веган на века.  
– Что ты делаешь? – зашипел Стайлз. Он хотел вытянуть лисьего хиллбилли за рукав, но от одной только мысли, что придётся к нему прикоснуться, у Стайлза в горле собирался отвратительный комок из шерсти, курятины и мокрой бумаги.  
Парень обернулся и вытер рукой подбородок. У него были ярко-рыжие волосы – какая неожиданность, Стилински – и всё лицо в веснушках, от линии волос и кончиков ушей до шеи, торчащей из большой куртки.  
– Жрать хочу, – доверительно ухмыльнулся парень. У него не хватало во рту зубов. – Я тебя помню, ты нашёл нас в лесу вместе со своим домашним волком. От тебя вкусно пахнет. Я Тоби. – Он протянул руку Стайлзу. – Хочешь курицу?  
Стайлз помнил, как Гарри Поттер отказался пожать руку Драко Малфою и чем это обернулось, но он просто не мог. Нечеловеческим усилием воли перестав мысленно подсчитывать, сколько литров антисептика уйдет на то, чтобы трижды опрыскаться целиком (может, для верности вообще стоило принять ванну, наверняка за покупку мелким оптом ему дадут скидку), он отступил – отшатнулся, поправил внутренний голос, – и покачал головой.  
– Спасибо, я уже пообедал. Дерек не любит, когда от меня пахнет кем-то другим, – запинаясь, поговорил он. Черт, вот откуда это взялось, почему он ляпнул только про себя, а не про всех членов стаи?! Если у лис тоже есть встроенный детектор лжи, он попал. К счастью, Тоби погасил улыбку, убрал свою тошнотворную руку и, подцепив еще одну куриную ногу, направился к выходу, словно забыв о существовании Стайлза. Кажется, он все-таки нажил себе Драко Малфоя, чтоб ему.  
Тоби прошел через турникет не спеша, будто в своем праве. Распространяемое им зловоние привлекало внимание, но люди лишь морщились, зажимали носы и рты, и не стремились ему помешать. Когда паршивец миновал охранника, кто-то воскликнул:  
– У него в кармане курица! – и начался бедлам.  
Тоби в мгновение ока вынесся наружу и припустил через парковку, ловко виляя между машинами и людьми. Охранник бросился следом, расталкивая покупателей и тележки, которые по закону подлости стремились подкатиться под ноги. Из динамиков полилась бодрая музыка, словно саундтрек к комедийной сцене, но Стайлзу почему-то не хотелось смеяться. У него по коже гуляли мурашки – оставалось надеяться, что метафорические.

– Глянь, что у меня тут, а? Ну пожалуйста? – он нервно поскреб обритый затылок и сунулся головой Малии под нос. – Что если его блохи перепрыгнули на меня? Ужас же как чешется!  
– Нет у тебя ничего, – отпихнула его Малия, – я бы на твоем месте пожаловалась Дереку.  
– На что? Кроме непреднамеренного нападения на обоняние и чувство прекрасного он ничего мне не сделал, даже поделиться хотел.  
– На подкат, дурья башка. Стал бы он предлагать добычу, если бы не подбивал к тебе клинья.  
Вот он и получил ответ на давно интересовавший вопрос о собственной привлекательности для парней. Стайлза все-таки вырвало.  
Несмотря на абсурдность предложения Малии, будто Стайлз не мог сам справиться с пахучими ухажёрами, он всё же решил сходить в заповедник и поговорить с Дереком. Потому что случай с Тоби не был единственным. На потрёпанных людей с рыжими волосами стали жаловаться регулярно. То они переворачивали мусорные баки, отобрав эту монополию у местных енотов. То грабили супермаркеты, выносили по мелочи, всегда только еду, но с неотвратимой постоянностью. По отцовскому радио жаловались также на перерытые кротами огороды и домашних животных, внезапно сходящих с ума по ночам. Стайлз догадывался, что и тут не обошлось без семейки из норы. Может быть, Дерек считал себя великим благодетелем, но Стайлз знал: такими темпами до конца лета они не дотянут. Либо лисы попадутся в руки кого-нибудь из отцовских помощников, либо Стайлз убьёт Тоби.  
Тоби ходил за ним хвостом – зачастую буквально, обращённым в худющего лиса с тёмными крошками веснушек на морде. Он спал в кустах возле гаража, дежурил под школой и даже имел наглость метить джип. Стайлз узнал об этом случайно, когда пришедший в гости Скотт вдруг остановился возле машины, скривился, и, виновато оглядевшись, расстегнул штаны и оросил несчастную машину.  
– Запах надо перебить, – объяснил он потерявшему дар речи Стайлзу. – Лисы эти, ужасно воняют. Ты Кире не говори, ладно?  
Кира пахла божественно. Вообще, по сравнению с Тоби и его мохнатыми родственниками вся Дерекова стая пахла, как райский сад и гурии. Стайлз с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не окатить ухажера из шланга и не опрыскать освежителем воздуха – он прикупил по случаю один ядреный, с ароматом ландышей. Он честно терпел, пока Тоби не пробрался в его комнату (пришлось мыть все с инсектицидом и Скотт наотрез отказался заходить, что было совершенно невыносимо) и не оставил на кровати пучок? связку? кучку? мышек. Маленьких коричневых очень мертвых мышек, из которых натекло очень красной мышиной крови и других не очень красных, зато очень вонючих мышиных жидкостей на белье.  
Дерек просто кинул в него своей хенли, между прочим, мокрой в подмышках.  
Стайлз всем своим видом изобразил непонимание: поднял брови, наморщил лоб, открыл рот, повернул ладонь кверху и сказал "э", стараясь не пялится на голый Дереков торс. В конце концов, после стольких лет можно было и привыкнуть.  
– Будешь пахнуть мной, – милостиво обронил Дерек.

Хенли обваливалась в плечах, но была коротковата в руках, что странным образом радовало Стайлза. Он поддёрнул манжеты, набросил капюшон, закинул в карманы пару шоколадных батончиков и отправился в заповедник. Он хотел проверить, отпугнёт ли Тоби запах Дерекова пота, узнать, чем занято остальное семейство в то время, как старший сын терроризирует беззащитное человечество. Ещё немного хотелось похвастаться обновкой, но в этом Стайлз даже себе отказывался признаваться.  
В лесу пахло хвоей и сухой травой, ветер перебирал ветки, жара спала после захода солнца, и теперь ночь трещала цикадами, иногда гудела совиным уханьем. На подходе к дому Хейлов звуков добавилось, Стайлз услышал пронзительное лисье верещание, слишком высокое и неровное, чтобы быть взрослым.  
Над крыльцом Дерек повесил большой фонарь, который собирал насекомых и привлекал заблудших усталых путников в чужих хенли. Стайлз вышел на свет из-за кривых сосен и увидел, что не только бабочки облюбовали широкое ещё теплое от солнца крыльцо.  
На ошкуренных досках Малия в бета-форме каталась на спине. Рядом с ней в позе лотоса сидела, широко улыбаясь, Кира. Между ними носились, как угорелые, три лисёнка. Двое были одинаковые по размеру – как кошки. Третий, поменьше, чаще падал, чем бежал, его куцый хвост дрожал мелкой дрожью. Джинсы Малии покрывали тёмные пятна, от которых несло уже знакомой тошнотворной вонью.  
– Какие они милые, – захохотала Кира, запрокинув голову. Лисёнок заскочил к ней на колени и затявкал, хватая крошечной пастью завязку от куртки.  
Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладони. Всё таки рукава у хенли должны были бы быть длиннее.  
Стайлз не успел ступить на крыльцо, крошечные лисы кинулись к нему. Сразу же принялись грызть кеды, тянуть за шнурки, подпрыгивать, будто просясь на руки. Младший сел, поджав обрубочек хвоста, и принялся рычать на Стайлза.  
– Ты неправильно пахнешь, – сообщила Малия и поморщилась. – Почему ты так пахнешь?  
– Это вместо камуфляжа. Я притворяюсь Дереком Хейлом. Ррр, – Стайлз опёрся на перила. Лисята, пользуясь неподвижностью его ног, стали играть в прятки в отворотах штанов. Стайлз уже предвкушал несколько циклов стирки, вываривания и обеззараживания. – Где он, кстати?  
– Стоит за дверью и думает, что мы его не замечаем, – сообщила Кира, подхватывая недовольного Стайлзом младшенького.  
Дверь на крыльцо моментально распахнулась.  
– Ничего я не думаю.  
Лисий выводок моментально забыл обо всех и бросился к Дереку, Кирин новый друг, стремясь быстрее добраться до могущественного Альфы, умудрился ощутимо шлёпнуться об пол. Повизгивая и толкая друг друга, волосатые бочонки покатились к кроссовкам с белой подошвой и, как по команде, плюхнулись прямо у ног. Хвостами можно было не то что пол подметать, вскапывать землю за домом.  
Стайлз достал из кармана шоколадный батончик.  
– По-моему, нам пора делать песочницу, правда, дядя? – Малия смотрела на Дерека снизу вверх, ухмыляясь острым ртом. Стайлз перевёл взгляд на Дерека, ожидая Бровь Отрицания или хотя бы презрительную ухмылку.  
Дерек просто пожал плечами.  
– О, нет, нет-нет, я знаю эти плечи, – зачастил Стайлз, забыв про батончик. – Эти плечи как бы говорят нам: «Зачем бороться с судьбой, если и так уже всё предрешено». Это плечи имени Эрнеста Хемингуэя, Дерек. Я не согласен с их движением.

Он мог не соглашаться сколько угодно, Дереку, как всегда, покласть было на его несогласие. Именно поэтому за домом действительно появилась песочница, самодельная, из оструганных и тщательно ошкуренных досок, полная чистого мягкого желтоватого песка. В ней валялись два красных пластмассовых ведерка, несколько совков и набор формочек вперемешку с собачьими игрушками. В сдувшемся зеленом мячике красовались четыре дырки – лисята времени не теряли.  
И хенли Дерека не работала: Тоби по-прежнему таскался за Стайлзом, презрительно фыркал на попытки прогнать и нет-нет, а притаскивал подношения, одно противнее другого. Стайлз получил дохлую ворону, изгвазданную в грязи связку говяжьих сосисок, мокрую мятую пачку «Лаки чармс», детеныша енота и два билета в кино на утренний сеанс. Последнее его здорово удивило, и он даже был тронут («Лило и Стич» не был его любимым мультфильмом, но если бы не школа и не Тоби, он бы сходил, наверное).  
Он листал одну из книг Дитона в поисках какого-нибудь средства от лис, прыгал по ссылкам на Ютубе и продумывал аргументы против неэффективного ношения чужих потных вещей в пользу более радикальных мер вроде изгнания пинками с территории стаи или даже убийства некоторых особенно настырных особей, когда наткнулся на интересный ритуал, не слишком сложный сам по себе, требующий некоторой подготовки, зато очень многообещающий.

Необходимое нашлось в магазине для рукоделия, где Стайлз чуть не пропал без вести, столько там продавалось разного добра. Вышивка кристаллами? Цифровой, прости господи, скрапбукинг? Даже название того, что понадобилось ему, подозрительно напоминало сквиковатый тег в его любимом порно-тумблере. С порно мысли перескочили на дурацкую песочницу и то, как Дерек ее делал своими дурацкими руками из дурацких пахучих досок. Нет, Стайлз не видел, но он представлял, да, представлял, как Дерек, сняв рубашку (вот ведь человек, хлебом не корми, дай раздеться до пояса), водит рубанком по светлому дереву, как ходит его крепкий локоть, как падают опилки и крутится в солнечных лучах тонкая сосновая пыль, пока по спине ритмично, как океанские волны, перетекают мускулы.  
– Все для фелчинга? – переспросила продавщица в кошмарном волосатом свитере с рисунком, подозрительно похожим не то на киви или кокосы, не то на круглые куски дерьма. – Кажется, вы ошиблись магазином. Секс-шоп за углом.  
Что? Стайлз моргнул в ужасе и замахал руками:  
– Для фелтинга! Ну там, правильная шерсть – мне нужны все оттенки рыжего, какие у вас есть, специальная иголка, понимаете? Не для фелчинга, я не собираюсь ничего ниоткуда высасывать, я буду валять! Валять, да, такие фигурки, знаете, войлочные. Буду делать их, мне для... для подарка, – щеки у него горели, между лопаток тек пот. Чертов Дерек и его чертово упрямство! По счастью, Тоби сегодня не потащился следом, и кроме продавщицы никто не видел, как Стайлз в очередной раз облажался.

Фелчинг – тьфу ты, фелтинг! – оказался контролируемой катастрофой. В первые же десять минут Стайлз исколол себе пальцы до крови, но он был готов к этому. К чему он не был готов, так это к результатам. Вместо лис получались какие-то рыжеватые капли с вытянутыми соплями вместо носа. Ноги Стайлзу не давались категорически, чёрная шерсть упорно отказывалась превращаться в колбаски. С хвостами была совсем беда. После десятка попыток Стайлз убедил себя в том, что у семейства из норы стояла серьёзная магическая блокировка. Другим способом объяснить появление метёлок, веников, тряпок, кустов, шариков – чего угодно, только не лисьих хвостов – Стайлз не мог.  
В раздражении разбросав по столу шерстяные огрызки, он отправился на кухню.  
Отец сидел в гостиной и смотрел «Карточный домик», Стайлз драматично вздохнул и плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван, тут же подскочил, сообразив, что слушать Фрэнка Андервуда на голодный желудок будет сложно.  
– Что уже случилось, – спросил отец, не поворачивая голову.  
Стайлз взял с полки пачку чипсов, достал из холодильника банку пива и бутылку имбирного эля, сморщил нос и бросил в микроволновку ещё и пакет попкорна.  
– У меня не получается.  
– Что именно?  
– Фелч. Фелт. Аргх. Валяние не получается.  
– И кого ты валяешь?  
– Лис.  
Отец отвернулся от Фрэнка.  
– Стайлз?  
– Мгм?  
– Мне стоит знать подробности?  
Стайлз прожевал чипсину, глотнул эль, облизал губы и для надёжности вытер рот о тыльную сторону ладони. Засунул руку в карман худи и обнаружил, что там осталось немного шерсти.  
– Видишь ли, пап. Я считаю, что от поселившихся в Бикон Хиллз лис нужно избавиться любым способом, даже не совсем естественным.  
Отец хмыкнул.

– Как я понимаю, вызвать службу контроля над животными не вариант, – он попытался запустить руку в пакет, но Стайлз предвидел такое развитие событий и предпринял ловкий маневр уклонения.  
– Они не совсем животные, пап, хотя я, честное слово, мог бы легко об этом забыть. В любом случае Дерек против.  
– Миссис Адамиди тоже против, потому что кто-то разорил ее клумбу и свалил четыре птичьи кормушки. Мои ребята стараются, но ты же понимаешь, им почти нечего противопоставить «не совсем животным», так что валяй, ребенок, я в тебя верю, – папа посмотрел на него, на чипсы, потом снова на него и добавил: – В тебя и твой неестественный способ.  
Стайлз закатил глаза и отразил второе нападение.  
– Нельзя быть таким меркантильным, – против воли Стайлз ощутил, как отступает дурное настроение, но продолжал стоять на своем, – ты поддерживаешь меня, только когда хочешь сожрать какую-нибудь гадость.  
Он запихал в рот целую горсть картошки и смачно захрустел, роняя крошки на колени.  
– Я возмущен до глубины души!  
– Пей свое пиво, пока я не передумал.  
– А ты не рассиживайся, нечего валять дурака, когда у тебя дел – конь не валялся. Не мешай мне смотреть фильм. Валяй, иди к себе. Валять лис.  
– Ха-ха. Очень смешно. Ты променял единственного сына на грязных политиканов, я уязвлен в самое сердце.  
Не успел он опомниться, как отец быстро передвинулся и, отвесив подзатыльник, крепко обнял одной рукой. Чипсы оставались в полной безопасности.

Именно на следующий день на уроке мистера Юкимруы Стайлз обнаружил то, о чём вполне мог бы и догадаться. Лисы получались у него абсолютно спонтанно, без всяких игл, очевидно, с помощью Искры и без малейшего осознанного усилия.  
Примчавшись домой после школы, он вывернул карман своей вчерашней толстовки и обнаружил там вполне убедительные хвосты разнообразнейших размеров и нужной степени пушистости. Для верности Стайлз провёл эксперимент, для чего ему пришлось, рассовав по карманам шерстяные полуфабрикаты, вытирать пыль одной рукой на всём первом этаже дома. В результате в кармане образовались три отличнейшие лисы: чернолапый Изи с изжёванным хвостом, слегка засаленная по краям Мод чуть меньшего размера и Тоби с ирокезом на лисьей голове и внушительным стояком, который Стайлз сначала принял за второй хвост.  
– Эврика! – заорал он, потому что ничего нового в этом мире со времён древних греков так и не придумали, и перевернул вазу с фруктами. Насовав полные карманы рыжей и белой шерсти, Стайлз отправился хвастаться.  
– Дерек! Дерек, смотри, что у меня есть!  
Стайлз начать кричать, ещё не выскочив из джипа. Ему срочно нужно было поделиться своим достижением.  
– Дерек!  
Хлопнула входная дверь.  
– Стайлз. Что ты хочешь.  
Стайлз вскинул голову и замер. К счастью на тот момент он уже успел припарковаться.  
Дерек стоял над песочницей, скрестив руки на груди. Голые руки на голой груди. На нём были старые штаны, заляпанные белой краской. И всё. Стайлз уткнулся взглядом в пальцы ног, раздражённо шевелящиеся в песке.  
– Эээ, – сказал он. Лисы в кармане, кажется, тоже зашевелились.  
– Забыл, зачем зашёл? – подсказал Дерек. Пальцы продолжали шевелиться. Сталз сделал шаг им навстречу.  
– Лисы, – сказал он.  
– Лисы, – поддержал Дерек. Он был на удивление многословен по сравнению с обычным днём.  
Стайлз, наконец, оторвался от пальцев и поднял голову. Грудь Дерека блестела от пота, похоже, он продолжал возиться с песочницей, несмотря на жару и то, что мелких лис нигде не было видно.  
– У меня получились лисы, – заявил Стайлз, двигаясь, как загипнотизированный. Кожа у Дерека была белая, идеально-белая, ни следа волос, у Стайлза перехватило дух от всех мыслей сразу.  
– Можно точнее? – спросил Дерек.  
– Ты бреешь грудь? – спросил Стайлз и тут же прикусил себе язык.  
У Дерека вздрогнули ноздри.  
– Стайлз...  
– Смотри, смотри, я придумал, как избавиться от твоих лис, ты же не можешь всерьёз рассматривать вариант их поселения на твоей территории, ты же понимаешь, что по своей воле они не уйдут ни осенью, ни весной, посмотри, девочки без ума от лисят, а ты уже сделал для них песочницу, песочницу, Дерек, ты с ума сошёл, мой отец говорит, что с ним нет сладу, уже тыща жалоб в участке, и это Ардженты пока не сообразили, кто виноват в каждодневных грабежах супермаркетов и магазинов Армии Спасения, но я уже придумал, что с ними делать, у меня почти получилось, нужно только доделать мелких, для этого мне нужно всего лишь отвлечься на что-то другое, смотри, Дерек, смотри.  
Стайлз выдернул руку из кармана, и в песочницу высыпались готовые шерстяные фигурки. Они тут же принялись рыться в песке, Изи закопался носом под пальцы Дерека, а Тоби подбежал к Стайлзу и задрал ногу, опираясь своим непропорционально огромным членом в землю.  
Дерек аккуратно взял Стайлза за освободившуюся от лис ладонь.  
– Отвлечься?  
Стайлз моргнул. Ему внезапно стало жарко, так жарко, будто он замотался в эту лисью шерсть с ног до головы. Ступни неприятно взмокли в кедах, рука, оставшаяся в кармане, казалось, истекает потом.  
Дерек раскрыл Стайлзову ладонь, палец за пальцем, и прижал её к своей груди, так, что сердцевина накрыла маленький расслабленный сосок.  
– Отвлекайся, – сказал Дерек.  
Кожа под рукой была прохладной, сосок щекотал центр ладони. Стайлз распахнул рот и смотрел, как его пальцы оглаживают твёрдую пектораль. Ему казалось, он наблюдает за чужой рукой, его бы на такое не решилась. Дерек чуть напрягся, грудь дрогнула, сосок сморщился. Белая кожа покрылась мурашками.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как в кармане шерсть сама собой скручивается в нужные формы. Почувствовал своим членом, который встал в ту же секунду, как Дерек взял его за руку.  
В центре груди подушечки пальцев закололо, Стайлз провёл ещё раз – так и есть, щетина! Он поднял голову, чтобы заявить о своём открытии и споткнулся о взгляд Дерека.  
Если бы у Стайлза были сейчас слова в голове, он, наверное, подобрал бы целую кучу эпитетов, определяющих выражение лица Дерека. Жадное. Хищное. Открытое. Нежное. Ошеломлённое.  
Но у Стайлза не было слов. Нет, не было. Вообще. Они закончились все, ещё когда Дерек посмотрел на него из песочницы. Может, ещё тогда, когда Дерек встретил его в лесу и сказал:  
– Это частная собственность.  
Когда Стайлз все-таки осознал (правда, он успел ощупать и второй сосок, тоже прохладный и твердый), что слова испарились, он почти впал в панику. Но паника от того, что он впадает в панику из-за потери дара речи, свела ее на нет, словно столкнулись и погасили друг друга две смертоносные волны, и он смог отлепиться от Дерека и даже глаза отвел, хоть и не сразу. Пальцы по-прежнему шевелились в песке рядом с войлочным Изи. Охренеть вообще, Изи и его шерстяная семейка копошились, как настоящие, похоже, Стайлз действительно был крут.  
Кривясь от того, как липнет к спине футболка, он выловил лис из песка и попятился к джипу. Дерек смотрел на него с той же чудовищной необъятной нежностью, от которой плавился мозг.  
– Я проведу ритуал в полночь, – получилось хрипло, будто он обещал дрочить с мыслями о голой груди Дерка, о его голом всем, а это были совсем не те мысли, которые стоило думать сейчас и во время проведения ритуала, – завтра не будет никаких лис.  
Дерек кивнул и улыбнулся, будто ему не было жалко своей работы, будто он не разрешал Изи остаться, будто Стайлз обещал ему достать луну. Долбаный Тоби в это время оседлал его большой палец и ерзал с такой скоростью, словно пытался создать огонь трением, придурок. 

В полночь ничего не вышло. Стайлз педантично следовал инструкциям и не позволял себе думать о полуголом Дереке с абсолютно невозможным выражением лица, о влажноватой прохладной груди и том, как вздрагивали ноздри, как легко он уронил это «отвлекайся» и сцапал Стайлзову руку, как он... какой он... В общем, кончилось дело тем, что лисья семейка сначала дружно выбежала из символизирующего стайные земли круга, затем не менее дружно упала без движения и распалась на бесформенные комки черной, рыжей и белой шерсти. Стайл был в шоке. Он не особенно жалел противного Изи и докучливого Тоби, но Мод и мелким смерти не желал никогда. Даже очень глубоко в душе. Даже ночью в дỳше, когда никто не видит.  
Он в сердцах запинал лисий ворох под кровать и без сил рухнул в постель. Если бы он тогда знал, что это только начало Большой лисьей проблемы, он бы не смог уснуть, но он не знал и потому заснул быстро, и даже увидел сон, в котором лежал весь целиком на груди у Дерека, обнаженной, вкусно пахнущей, теплой и твердой, и слушал удовлетворенное биение его сердца.

С утра оказалось, что сон – это тоже очень продуктивное для фелтинга времяпрепровождение. Даже слишком.  
В ногах под одеялом Стайлз обнаружил лишнюю шерстяную лису. Точнее, лиса, хотя он не присматривался к вторичным половым признакам, но что-то такое в этом новом творении Стайлза подсознания, короче, Стайлз был уверен – по его икре, путаясь в волосах, ползёт именно мальчик-лис.  
– Здоров, приятель, – сказал Стайлз. Лис вскинул уши и побежал быстрее, заскочил на бедро – Стайлз сжался и приготовился орать – но лис оббежал член по максимально широкой дуге, совершенно антропоморфным жестом закрыв передней лапой глаза. – Что?  
Лис уселся у него на груди, обернув хвостом лапы. У него был широкий рот, не скрывавший крохотные клыки, и маленькие чёрные точки, из которых росли усы. Стайлз прищурился, вглядываясь.  
– Минуточку, – протянул он, и лис, вздохнув, не иначе, повернулся спиной и, задрав шикарный хвост, такой у Стайлза получился впервые, продемонстрировал зад.  
На пушистой филейной части, с левой стороны Стайлзу открылось знакомое созвездие из чёрных точек. Он обнаружил его у себя совершенно случайно, с помощью учителя астрономии и Скотта, который помогал Стайлзу замазать царапины после неудачного падения с соседского забора. Родителям – своим двоим на двоих родителям – они, конечно, сказали, что Стайлз упал со скейта. Стайлз мазал, где доставал, Скотт – где Стайлз достать не мог, например, на задней поверхности бедра.  
– Ой, – сказал тогда Скотт, – у тебя тут созвездие Малой Медведицы, мы его как раз вчера на уроке рассматривали. Только без последней звезды. Ты знал?  
Стайлз не знал, не видел, где именно, и Скотт показал ему пальцем, нажимая на все родинки, пока Стайлз не захихикал и не напомнил Скотту, что совать пальцы под задницу нельзя даже самому близкому другу.  
Сейчас он смотрел на ту самую инвалидскую Малую Медведицу без последней звезды на лисьей жопе и думал, что страннее его жизнь уже точно не станет.  
Конечно, он ошибся. И облажался, вроде бы никто не тянул за язык, когда он обещал Дереку, что лис на территории стаи не будет уже сегодня, и сам же приумножил их количество. Оставалось только надеяться, что лис номер семь не станет таскать ему голубей и мелкую живность. Он проявил поразительную независимость: в руки не дался, был проворен, быстр и незаметен, как ниндзя. По крайней мере, Стайлз не уловил момента, когда он оранжевым шаром выкатился на крыльцо и замер между ним и Тоби, до ушей перемазанным в крови очередного подарка – в грязной тушке Стайлз узнал глупого веселого таксеныша миссис Адамиди, и аж затрясся от ярости. Что-то подобное, наверное, и сталкивало оборотня в трансформацию – в горле клокотало, хотелось сгрести тупого упертого Тоби и сжать, чтобы брызнуло, чтобы он валялся вот так же, безжизненно, бессмысленно и некрасиво. Не успел Стайлз ужаснуться, Седьмой махнул хвостом и прыгнул вперед и вверх, через тусклую душно пахнущую лужицу, словно его подбросили. Тоби взвизгнул и отшатнулся. Его хвост дернулся из стороны в сторону, потом прилип к животу, уши прижались к голове, он взвизгнул и попятился, хотя Седьмой его даже не коснулся. Стайлз не смог подавить желание пнуть придурка, но пока он заносил ногу, Тоби смылся. Седьмой тоже куда-то делся, оставив Стайлза наедине с неутихающей яростью и мертвым псом.  
Вытирая нос рукавом, Стайлз закапывал щенка на собственной лужайке, чтобы маленький холмик под рододендроном напоминал: в любви Стайлзу Стилински не везло даже тогда, когда появлялось на горизонте существо, хоть как-то в нём заинтересованное. Он не хотел даже вспоминать о том, как Дерек дышал под его руками и как от этого было хорошо, не только возбуждающе, а просто хорошо. Уютно и тепло, как будто Стайлз всю жизнь прожил в лесу диким зверем, а рядом с Дереком вдруг почувствовал себя разумным человеком.  
Зазвонил лежащий под толстовкой телефон. Стайлз вытер руки об штаны и вытащил трубку.  
– Пап?  
– В участок. Немедленно. Дереку не звони, он уже здесь.  
– Почему ты решил, что я буду...  
Гудки его перебили. Стайлз посмотрел на часы на дисплее телефона, прикинул, что к рассвету мог бы уже быть на границе с Мексикой, вздохнул и пошёл в дом за ключами от машины.  
В участке его встретил отец, Дерек с Седьмым на руках и наиболее случайный набор предметов, которые он видел в своей жизни, если не считать местный супермаркет.  
На полу в кабинете шерифа лежали три пакета памперсов с надгрызенным углом, наручники с розовым мехом, куча грязных денег в купюрах и монетах, затёртая куртка защитного цвета, пара чёрных стрингов, постель для щенков, множество резинок для волос, садовые ножницы, поводок, пакетик рыжей шерсти, которую Стайлз потерял буквально вчера, и фикус в кадке, от которого неотвратимо несло лисьей мочой.  
– Эээ, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Я вот тоже хотел бы знать, что это такое, – ответил отец. – Подумал, может, вы с Дереком мне объясните.  
Дерек стоял, скрестив руки на груди. На его предплечье спал, вытянувшись в шерстяную колбаску с ушами, Седьмой. Стайлз впервые заметил, каким худым вышел Седьмой. На его спине виднелись рёбра, а свешенные лапы, казалось, просвечивались насквозь.  
Некстати вспомнилось недоделанное созвездие на тощей войлочной жопе, мысль необъяснимо-привычным образом скакнула, и Стайлза захлестнуло ядреной смесью зависти к безмятежно и доверчиво спящему на руке Дерека Седьмому и фантазии о том, как он сам мог бы уместиться в его теплых объятиях – весь Стайлз Стилински целиком, со своими обтянутыми бледной кожей костями, сарказмом, несвоевременными стояками и паническими атаками.  
Дерек молчал. Папа ждал. Стайлз упихивал сердце из горла обратно в грудную клетку.  
Седьмой шевельнул хвостом и медленно передвинул морду, словно потираясь нижней челюстью о Дерека, а тому хоть бы хны.  
– Стайлз, – голос отца вывел его из транса, но он мог только пожать плечами.  
– Они отдали тебе твое, – выдал вдруг Дерек.  
– Я не ношу женские стринги!  
Кончики Дерековых ушей нежно зарозовели, но вполне возможно, виной тому было освещение. Хотя оно вроде бы не менялось за последние несколько минут – солнце все также лезло в кабинет между повернутых горизонтально полосок жалюзи. Стайлз сцапал пакет шерсти.  
– Вот это мое, остальное я в глаза не видел.  
Дерековы брови встали в позицию «заткнись, Стайлз» номер четыре, когда раздражение еще не требует выхода в виде рычания и толкания Стайлза в ближайшую стену, но уже держит коготь на кнопке включения альфа-режима с покраснением радужки, клыками и прочими спецэффектами. Стайлз расправил плечи.  
– Помнишь, как Изи просил не выгонять их? – Дерек погладил Седьмого по худой спине. – Ты кипел, а он жался ко мне, стоило тебе шевельнуться.  
– Ну правильно, у кого еще ему ползать в ногах, если ты альфа, Дерек, он привел семью на твою землю, он должен был ноги тебе лизать, ничего удивительного!  
– Не должен, – Седьмой приоткрыл один глаз и хитро взглянул на Стайлза. – Он должен был спросить разрешения, что он и сделал, и только. Я бы разрешил.  
– Ты и разрешил! – А вот не надо было! Если бы Дерек сразу дал понять Изи, что в Бикон Хиллз ловить нечего, не темнел бы теперь под рододендроном свежий холмик земли. Миссис Адамиди, наверное, еще не хватилась.  
– И он знал, что я разрешу. Он боялся. Причем, не меня, лисам отлично известно, что мы не тронем семью с детьми, даже если сами они перед подобным не остановятся, Изи боялся тебя.  
Стайлз беззвучно открыл рот и закрыл обратно.  
– Они же меня видели, чего меня бояться?  
Дерек нахмурился сильнее и сжал губы, отведя взгляд.  
– Ногицунэ? – тихо спросил папа, и у Стайлза внутри все рухнуло.

Стайлз не зарывался под подушку, как обиженный семилетка в первый день школы, но и выслушивать бесполезные слова сочувствия ему не хотелось. Поэтому он поступил, как зрелый образец хомо сапиенс, и сбежал в лес.  
Рефлексировать на пне Неметона по поводу того, что в тебе осталась часть тысячелетнего зла, с которым ты вёл мысленные баталии на этом самом пне – это было как минимум красиво. Стайлз даже сел точно так же, как сидел в своих видениях. Скрестил ноги, вытянул руки. Не хватало только шахматной доски и урода в бинтах под военной кожанкой.  
Несказанные Дереком слова жгли больнее, чем отцовская догадка вслух. Стайлзу хотелось верить, что Седьмой на руках Хейла всё же что-то означал, что-то, от чего Стайлз мог бы оттолкнуться, набраться решимости и нырнуть, как нырял он в школьный бассейн за неподвижным Дереком же. С одной только мыслью.  
Но теперь получалось, что Дерек боялся его так же, как боялись бомжеватые лисы, предпочитал тискать шерстяную подделку, а на Стайлза смотрел, как на больного бешенством.  
Стайлз завёл себе ещё одну Лидию, только в этот раз всё было в тысячу раз хуже, глубже и, соответственно, больнее и безнадёжнее. Стайлзу хотелось плакать от беспомощности, но он боялся, что слеза упадёт на пень, и из него выкуклится личинка ногицунэ.  
Из леса выскочил Седьмой, покрутился вокруг пня, пометил его, заскочил к Стайлзу на колени, тут же пулей слетел вниз и нырнул обратно в подлесок, шурша прошлогодней листвой. За ним вышел Дерек. Остановился и уставился на Стайлза, скрестив руки на груди. На нём была серая футболка без одного рукава, как будто он так торопился к Стайлзу, что порвал шмотки.  
– Я думаю сбежать вместе с Изи, – сообщил Стайлз, глядя в подлесок, где Седьмой, судя по шуму, выискивал землероек. – Тоби возьмёт меня в мужья. Мы зарегистрируем гражданский союз в Айове. Усыновим маленьких лисят, будем снимать картонную коробку. Я пойду работать в ветеринарную клинику, у меня есть опыт в работе с мохнатыми и вредными.  
– Что ещё? – спросил Дерек. Седьмой отреагировал на голос и вырвался из леса, обвил ноги Дерека, подёргал шнурок кроссовка, чихнул.  
Стайлз подумал вдруг, почему он не чувствовал единения со своим случайным созданием. Был ли он для Седмьмого чем-то вроде отца? Или бога? Вроде демиурга, только с заусеницами на пальцах, расстройством психики и раздвоением личности на доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда.  
– Я сменю имя. Назовусь Кайлз Килински, чтобы никто не догадался. Отращу усы, нет, лучше бороду. Эспаньолку, – Стайлз показал, какой будет будущая вытянутая бородка, – подкрученную, как у Джаффара. Меня тогда никто не узнает.  
Дерек наклонился к Седьмому. Тот запрыгнул на руки, яростно размахивая хвостом.  
– Ты не сможешь сменить запах.  
– О чём ты? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
– Я всегда найду тебя по запаху. Кайлз Килински.  
Сердце у Стайлза заколотилось, как дурное.  
Слова Дерека не были тем самым чем-то, они скорее походили на незастывший бетон, который кажется твердым только издалека и при плохом освещении, но Стайлз все равно нырнул, даже не вдохнув как следует.  
– И ты бы меня искал?  
– Должен же кто-то повыщипать твою будущую эспаньолку.  
– Не смей оскорблять мою потенциальную бороду! – Разговор сворачивал не туда, но Стайлза уже несло потоком, он даже всплеснул руками, будто пытался не утонуть. – У тебя нет эксклюзивных прав на растительность на лице и тем более нет права меня оскорблять! У меня есть план, а тебе вечно надо все испортить.  
Седьмой воззрился на Стайлза, как на больного. Дерек даже брови не поднял, но не скрытый оторванным рукавом бицепс дернулся, привлекая к себе взгляд. Стайлз представил, как было бы здорово за него держаться, как он раскрыл бы рот, чтобы поместилось побольше, и как солоно было бы языку и упруго зубам.  
Дерек молчал, Седьмой делал хвостом красноречивые пассы возле маленького треугольного уха, мол, ты псих со справкой, и Стайлз точно был псих, потому что он не хотел ругаться, а хотел... он толком не знал, чего хотел, но точно не Тобиных лисят в картонной коробке с эспаньолкой. Хотя борода это было бы круто. Но, как у Дерека, у него не вырастет. По крайней мере, в ближайшую пару лет. Или тройку. Пять.  
Кажется, он опять пропустил прием аддералла.  
Пока он барахтался в собственных мыслях, Дерек незаметно, как в Матрице, подобрался поближе и сковырнул его с пня. Стайлз, конечно, зацепился ногой за корень и полетел носом прямо в безрукавную подмышку. Там пахло – немножко, но его стояку как раз хватило, чтобы развернуться на полную.  
– Я не против лисят, – голос Дерека прозвучал буднично, словно он заказывал бигмак, большую картошку и пирожок с вишней в Макдональдсе, – но, может, ты согласишься подождать лет пять-семь?  
Вот что за человек, а? Что за оборотень?  
– Мы еще даже не целовались, – сказал Стайлз в подмышку. Наверное, стоило попросить в ней политического убежища, – а ты уже говоришь о детях, Дерек. Ты не водил меня на свидание, я не представил тебя папе. Официально не представил как отца моих будущих детей.  
– Не потенциальных?  
Седьмой перепрыгнул Стайлзу на голову. Лапы скользили в слишком коротких волосах, как скользили бы нерешительные пальцы. Стайлз потерся лбом о голое плечо Дерека. Очень хотелось, чтобы это были пальцы, пусть и нерешительные, это он знал наверняка.  
– Потенциального отца будущих детей, – уточнил Стайлз и переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы не слишком упираться членом Дереку в бедро. – Это у тебя фонарик в кармане или разговоры о будущих детях так действуют?  
К счастью, Дерек владел самым лучшим способом заставить Стайлза заткнуться.  
Целовался он настолько же хорошо, насколько Стайлз – плохо. Если бы кто-то попросил Стайлза описать, как именно целуется Дерек – его, само собой никто не спрашивал, но разве это когда-то останавливало Стайлза – он сказал бы, что Дерек целовался цельно. Его поцелуй нельзя было разложить на отдельные составляющие, движения губ по губам, проникновение языка. Дерек создавал поцелуй и преподносил его Стайлзу в идеальном совершенном исполнении. Поцелуи Дерека были чередой Давидов Микеланджело, сотворённых только для Стайлза, для него только одного, никаких государственных музеев, шумных бестолковых посетителей со смартфонами или частных коллекций с жадными миллиардерами. Нет, только Стайлз мог наслаждаться поцелуями Дерека Хейла.  
– Я сейчас кончу, – пробормотал он, в коротком перерыве между двумя давидами.  
Дерек надавил бедром на стояк и обхватил Стайлза за шею. Он не осторожничал, но и не был грубым, вёл себя так, будто точно знал, когда, как и где прикасаться к Стайлзу, чтобы тот совсем слетал с катушек. Впрочем, думал Стайлз, пытаясь не превратиться в томную барышню и удержать дрожь в коленях, возможно дело было в том, что Стайлз сходил с ума от любого прикосновения Дерека.  
Дерек Хейл прикасался к нему, мягко придерживал шею, покусывал верхнюю губу, а второй рукой, второй рукой сквозь джинсы он мял член Стайлза, так удачно нажимая основаниями пальцев под головкой.  
Стайлз вырвался из укуса, запрокинул голову до хруста в позвонках и кончил с криком, который наверняка убил остатки жизни в пне и навсегда сделал Седьмого эпилептиком.  
Дерек не отпустил его шею, наоборот, сдавил чуть сильнее – Стайлз представил себе, что это не пальцы, а зубы, даже лучше, волчьи клыки, Дерек вцепился в него и держит, не кусает, а просто не отпускает.  
– Дерек, – застонал Стайлз, – чувствуя, как жадный член снова толстеет в липких джинсах.  
– Да, – прохрипел Дерек.  
Стайлз распахнул глаза и едва не свернул шею, стараясь рассмотреть, что же там делал Дерек.  
Очевидно, пока Стайлз болтался в блаженной полуотключке, Дерек успел расстегнуть пуговицы на джинсах и вытащить на свет белый свой член. Теперь он дрочил, той самой рукой, которой только что – несколько минут назад? часов? – довёл Стайлза до лучшего оргазма в его жизни. Стайлза будто током ударило от мысли, что Дерек так завёлся от него, может быть, от его запаха или вида, хотя последний вариант был совершенно невозможен.  
– Помочь? – спросил он неуверенно.  
Дерек медленно моргнул, взгляд у него был, как под дурью: мутный, без фокуса, с красноватым ободом вокруг зрачка.  
– Нет, – ответил он осторожно. – Просто. Будь.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как внутри него проснулось маленькое животное, которому почесали за ухом. Будь у него сейчас под рукой комок шерсти, родился бы Восьмой, вечно ластящийся. Стайлз провёл бесполезными руками по бокам Дерека, отбросил ужасающую мысль о том, что Восьмой мог бы появиться и без шерсти, из одних только Дерековых волос на бёдрах, там, между ног, где крепкие пальцы надрачивали тёмный член. Дерек хмурился, будто его поставили перед трудной, но разрешимой задачей, и Стайлз едва не откусил себе губу, стараясь не ляпнуть что-нибудь неподходящее. Он держал Дерека за бока, чувствуя равномерный ход мышц под ладонями: как часы, нет, как барабанная партия, ровно, но всё быстрее и быстрее, головка блестела над костяшками, Дерек собирался всем телом, напрягаясь, сжимаясь, как огромная пружина, и Стайлз, предугадывая, чуть повернул голову и – не поцеловал – прижался губами к натянутой шее.  
Дерек зарычал.  
– Стилински.  
– Только не по имени, Дерек, я тебя умоляю.  
Футболку Стайлза забрызгало спермой, как водой из душа, острый запах ударил в ноздри, Дерек шумно выдохнул и расслабился.  
– Стилински, – пробурчал он сонно, укладывая Стайлза на пень. – Тихо.  
Глаза у него так и оставались красными, хотя никаких других альфа-признаков не было, ни клыков, ни бакенбардов, из которых Стайлз мог бы с удовольствием накрутить ещё парочку лис.  
– Мне неудобно, – возмутился Стайлз, расставив локти. Отпускать бока не хотелось, но лежать в обнимку было неловко даже после самого лучшего оргазма. Чесалась спина и липло в джинсах.  
Дерек фыркнул, распластал ладонь у Стайлза на животе и методично размазал собственную сперму.  
– Удобно, – сообщил он.  
Дерек был тяжелый и жаркий, Неметон твердый и коварный, но он все равно решил закрыть глаза на минуточку. Когда он их открыл, воздух вокруг посинел и сгустился, а рука, на которой они с Дереком лежали, затекла до полной бесчувственности.  
Дерек смотрел на него. С расстояния в несколько дюймов было видно каждое пятнышко цвета в его глазах, каждую пору на его носу.  
– Привет, – сказал Стайлз. – У тебя красивый нос. И поры красивые.  
У Дерека все было красивое, кроме, пожалуй, зубов, которые сию секунду захотелось потрогать, хорошо бы языком. Стайлз представил себе, как подается вперед и лижет неровную безопасную кромку, одновременно пытаясь сглотнуть, и подавился слюной. Ну точно, если у Дерека получались давиды, то у него обнаженные Пикассо – разные и мало похожие друг на друга, но с одинаково искаженными пропорциями, которые вызывают недоумение, смутное беспокойство и подспудное желание выправить линии.  
– Ты проснулся, – констатировал Дерек и перекатил Стайлза на спину – в онемевшую неподъемную руку тут же вонзились мириады крошечных иголок. – Звони.  
В ладонь опустился телефон, теплый и немного влажный, будто его долго тискали потные пальцы.  
– Кому?  
– Отцу.  
Стайлз моргнул. Похоже, оргазм закоротил в нем проводку, потому что мозг отказывался обрабатывать поступающую информацию. Седьмой высунулся из помятой Дерековой шевелюры, посмотрел с осуждением и снова скрылся, причем Дерек даже ухом не повел, словно копошение мелких шерстяных животных в его голове было абсолютно обычным явлением. К слову, никаких признаков эпилепсии у Седьмого Стайлз не обнаружил. Ну, может, только на первый взгляд все выглядело нормально, потому что отсутствие эпилепсии у Седьмого означало, что Неметон так и не расстался с жизнью, а жаль.  
Дерек вздохнул.  
– Можешь не изображать бровями, я на тебя не смотрю. Выражайся яснее. Хоть мы и трахнулись, – внутри сладко заныло, когда он сказал «мы» и «трахнулись», – на Неметоне, он не дал мне телепатических способностей.  
– Мы не еще трахнулись, – сказал Дерек и зажал ему рот рукой. Другой он поднес телефон к уху. – Шериф. Конечно, нашел, извините, что не позвонил сразу. Да. Мы немного увлеклись. Я хотел бы...  
Стайлз выхватил телефон, пока не случилось непоправимое.  
– Папа! Дерек зайдет на ужин, поговорить о лися... о моем комендантском часе. У не... у нас есть пожелания.

– Дальше след теряется, – сказал Дерек, остановившись возле вырвавшегося из земли камня. Стайлз на всякий случай втянул носом воздух, будто он мог почуять лисий дух там, где не чуял его нос оборотня. Дерек фыркнул.  
Седьмой оббежал камень по часовой стрелке, потом против, остановился в ему одному понятном месте, задрал ногу, изобразив традиционную процедуру.  
Изи увёл свою семейку на север, на самой границе хейловской территории пометив камень на прощание. Седьмой пытался исправить несправедливость, причинённую его видом, и Стайлз едва не прослезился.  
– Смотри-ка, он считает нас своей стаей, – сказал он, положив руку на сердце. – У меня что-то сжалось в горле, говорить не могу.  
– Наконец-то, – сказал Дерек, сложив руки на груди.  
– Тебя не пугает мой возможный пассажир, Хейл? Не бежишь прочь, сломя голову, от убийственного японского наследия?  
– Ты же говорить не можешь.  
– Ха-ха.  
Стайлз не знал, зачем задавал эти вопросы. Он не желал слышать ответы, не желал даже догадываться, как мог бы Дерек ответить. Ему было обещано, что не отпустят, будут преследовать до самого горизонта, но Стайлз понимал: не отпускать и не бояться – разные вещи.  
Седьмой взобрался на камень, скользя плоскими лапами, и улёгся на неровной верхушке. Зевнул. Закрылся хвостом. И уснул.  
Дерек покачал головой, расставил шире ноги и – Стайл почувствовал, как челюсть ударилась об землю – расстегнул ширинку.  
– В тебе нет ни капли зла, Стайлз. Сарказма хватает, хитрости больше, чем нужно калифорнийскому старшекласснику...  
– Не согласен с последним утверждением.  
– Но зла в тебе нет. Поверь, я в этом разбираюсь.  
– Прости, а что ты делаешь? – начал Стайлз, но его перебил журчащий звук. Дерек методично обводил струёй камень. Резкий запах ударил в ноздри, Седьмой вскинул голову, чихнул и затявкал, вытянув хвост палкой. Дерек угрожающе приподнял член, мокрый след вильнул по камню, Седьмой заткнулся, свернувшись в бесформенный клубок.  
Дерек стряхнул последние капли, спрятал член и застегнулся.  
– Это моя территория, – сказал он, глядя на ошарашенного Стайлза. – Тут всё моё. Этот комок шерсти – тоже мой. И ты, Стайлз, тоже принадлежишь мне, все твои сто сорок семь фунтов бледной кожи и хрупких костей, с ногицунэ или без. И если нужно будет обоссать тебя с ног до головы, чтобы ты это понял, я так и сделаю. А теперь идём, нас ждёт шериф.

Дерек ел с той же сосредоточенностью, с которой дрочил, серьезно, выражение лица были абсолютно одинаковым, те же насупленные брови, локоть ходил в том же ритме, только взгляд другой. Не было красного ободка вокруг расширенного зрачка, но шальное воображение легко перекрасило многоцветную радужку, и у Стайлза встало так, что Дерек, сидящий напротив, вздрогнул. Папа воткнул вилку в кочанчик брюссельской капусты, словно он нанес ему личное оскорбление. Седьмой, устроивший свою звездную задницу между миской с зеленым салатом и кетчупом, поднял голову. Салат закрывал ему обзор, поэтому он встал на почти прозрачные лапы и с некоторой ленцой взошел на сложенные лесенкой ломтики многозлакового хлеба. Двадцать пять процентов пищевых волокон и изысканный деликатный вкус в каждом кусочке, обещала реклама, неоценимая польза для организма в идеальном рецепте. Просто добавь лису. Лиса.  
Они заговорили одновременно.  
– В рабочие дни Стайлз должен быть дома к половине двенадцатого, чтобы выспаться перед занятиями.  
– Я позабочусь о Стайлзе.  
Папа и Дерек с удивительной синхронностью положили вилки и посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Не стоит давать обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать, – сказал папа, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Да, – сказал Стайлз, не имея в виду ничего конкретного, просто чтобы у Дерека – у его совести – была лазейка. Ему не нужны были обещания, ему нужен был только Дерек. В крайнем случае, Стайлз сам позаботится обо всем, ему не привыкать.  
Пыль под кухонными шкафчиками, куда он давненько не добирался с пылесосом и тряпкой, клубилась серыми волнами. Они накатывали друг на друга, перетекали туда-сюда, уплотнялись прямо на глазах, пока не свалялись в две остроухие фигурки с куцыми хвостиками. Седьмой спрыгнул с хлебной пирамиды и пошел к краю стола. Перед прыжком вниз он задрал хвост, и Стайлз понял, что созвездие на его жопе всегда было законченным, просто рисунок завершала не родинка, и в этом скрывалась безупречная логика его сумасшедшей жизни.


End file.
